Crimson Wings of Love
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: Miaka vowed that she would make up for her faults after Taka broke off with her because of her dimwitted antics. Meanwhile, three mischevious gods planned to send Suzaku to the Miko World. SuzakuMiaka eventually.
1. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I don't own FY and its amazing characters. They belong to their respective owner.

Wings of Love Prologue: The Breakup 

"This isn't working out Miaka," said Taka, nervously shuffling his feet, his blue-green eyes fixed on the floor of his apartment.

The reddish brown-haired girl in front of him had a shocked look on her face.

"What do you mean Taka?" she asked. "I thought we love each other,"

"I do love you Miaka but…."

"But what?"

"Its kind of embarrassing to have a girlfriend who eats a lot and is too bubbly.."

"So you're saying that you want a different kind of girl? Someone who's more mature and serious than me is that it?"

Taka nodded his head miserably. "Yeah…"

He looked up to see the girl's amber eyes shining with tears that threatened to fell down her face and felt a sudden pain in his heart.

Miaka, shaking slightly, clutched her hands into fists tightly. "I see. So its over then?" she asked, her tone calm.

Taka looked away to stare down the floor. "Hai…"

"Well I guess this is goodbye then Mr. Sukagami," said Miaka (Taka cringed at the coldness in her voice.).

"We can still be friends, if you don't mind that is," suggested Taka.

Amber eyes met with blue-green ones as Miaka said, "Sure, I guess." Her lips twisted into a fixed smile.

Without another word, Miaka turned around and opened the door and walked out of the apartment, out of Taka Sukagami's life.

When the door was closed, Taka knelt down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Miaka, I'm so sorry that I've hurt you but this is the only way. You deserve someone better than me," sobbed Taka through tears that continued to run down his face and into the wooden floor.

Meanwhile, up in the heavens, sited on his throne was Suzaku, the God of Love, in his human form.

The crimson haired god was staring into the small floating flame he'd created and felt anger towards the foolish one who'd dare to hurt his priestess, not physically but emotionally.

"How I wish I could hold her in my arms," muttered Suzaku and sighed.

It was hopeless he knew that. She could never love him the way he loved her. Sure, she was a priestess but a mortal nevertheless while he, on the other hand, is a god, her god to truth behold.

Suzaku sighed again and continued to watch his priestess. Not noticing three figures standing not far from him.

"This is pathetic," muttered one of the figures, a young man with short green hair and equally green eyes.

The second one, a young man with long blue hair and blue eyes nodded his head. "I agree with you Genbu,"

The third one, a young man with long white hair and silver eyes asked, "Is there anything we can do about our 'brother's' little problem?"

"Well there are only two options, A:) Tell him to forget about the priestess and find a nice goddess or B:) Tell him to go get the priestess," replied Genbu.

"I'll say he'll go for choice B. He's crazy about her," said Byakko.

"I agree with you but what can we do? The only way to send him to her world is either by stripping him of his god powers or…" trailed off Seryiuu.

"We can ask Taiisukiin for help," suggested Genbu.

Byakko's eyes brightened up, "Yes! That's what'll we do. We can just ask Taiisukiin to make Suzaku stay in the mortal world for a while so that he can be with his priestess."

Seryiuu snorted. "Do you actually think that he's going to agree with us? He doesn't even know that we knew his little secret all along."

"I have an idea," said Genbu and gestured Byakko and Seryiuu to come nearer.

Suzaku was playing with his golden wrist bands when suddenly two hands covered his crimson eyes, making him temporarily blind

His ears perked up at the sound of soft laughter. "Whose there?" he asked, his voice demanding.

"It's just us Suzaku and no we're not going to hurt you," added Byakko when he noticed the Phoenix god getting tensed.

"In fact we have a surprise for you," said Seryiuu and signaled Byakko to withdraw his hands from Suzaku's eyes.

"What the…" started Suzaku but a small figure floating in the air in front of him caught his attention and he can only gaped at the sight.

"Hello Suzaku. It has been a long time hasn't it?"

~ Sakura ~ Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me. Although I would know by how much reviews I got. Hehehe. Sorry about it if it seemed short but hey it's only the prologue, the next chapters will be much longer, I promise. Anyway, don't forget to r+r. Flames are most likely accepted. 


	2. Suzaku's journey to the Miko World

AN: Sugoi! I never thought that you guys would like it (the prologue I mean), especially you LinaIX. *sniff* I'm truly flattered. Anyway, to...

Queen Celestia: To tell you the truth, I never actually considered Suzaku and Miaka as a couple although I did think that they look cute together when I watched the series so you should give LinaIX that piece of credit and not me. She's the one who inspired me to write this fic in the first place. 

Shi-Angel: Well you don't have to wait any longer because the next chapter's here!! ^-^

SGG-chan: I'm truly honored that you'd put my fic in your favorite list. *sniff* I'm so touched.... *coughs* Anyway, is the favor still on? Cause I would like to see either an Amiboshi/Miaka, Tasuki/Miaka or maybe even a Nuriko/Miaka pairing. They're my faves! ^-^ Tama's okay but he sometimes acts like a jerk (in my opinion that is). Also, could you do a Suzaku/Miaka fan art pretty please? 

Zuesy4Kelly: Yeah, it's a Suzaku/Miaka pairing.

....and a big 'thank you' to everyone else who reviewed. Now, on with the next chapter!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own FY and its characters; they belong to their respective owners.

Wings of Love

First Chapter: Suzaku....as an ordinary mortal? I don't think so!

"Incredible. You looked more ugly than the last time I saw you Taisukiin, if that is even godly possible that is," stated Seryiuu.

No sooner had he said that that Taisukiin took out her large fan and hit the loud-mouthed Dragon god on the head, rendering him unconscious.

Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko looked down at their 'brother' sprawled on the white marble floor with his eyes spinning wildly, sweatdrops forming at the back of their heads.

Taisukiin hid her fan, and giving a small cough, said, "Now where were we?..Ah yes, the Suzaku no miko,"

Suzaku looked up at Taisukiin (shuddering slightly at the sight). "What about her?"

Taisukiin smiled. "Worried about her aren't you? Hohoho," she laughed.

Suzaku blushed as Genbu and Byakko hooted teasingly, both supporting a semi-conscious Dragon god with a huge lump in his head.

"Of course, she is my Priestess and I'm concerned about her as I am her god…"

"What a load of rubbish Suzaku," interrupted Seryiuu, a huge grin on his face.

"We know you like her, you dolt," added Genbu, his green eyes twinkling.

"That's why Taisukiin's up here in the first place," added Byakko, his arms crossed.

"Well I..er..that is..er…" started a tongue-tied Phoenix god.

By now, all three gods are grinning at him so madly that Suzaku wondered if his 'brothers' had lost their sanity.

Taisukiin choose this time to interfere and coughed.

The Ancient sweatdropped as all four gods glanced up at her, three grinning insanely and one blushing a bright red that his whole body seemed pale in contrast, which is a huge feat since he was a fire god after all.

"Now about the Miko, she is…" started Taisukiin but was interrupted by Suzaku.

"She's not in trouble is she?"

Taisukiin rolled her eyes. Frankly, she was getting irritated by all the interruptions, no matter how funny it was. "No she's not, and if you continue to interrupt me, I'll reconsider my approval."

"What approval?" asked Suzaku, his blush subsided.

"Of you going to the Miko's world you baka," drawled Seryiuu lazily.

Suzaku turned to face the Dragon god, surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice seemingly hoarse.

Genbu rolled his eyes. "God!, you're so stupid you know that?"

Byakko, feeling a slight ping of pity at Suzaku ('Damn, I knew I shouldn't have eaten chicken this morning.' he thought), answered, "We, that is Genbu, Seryiuu, Taisukiin and I, decided that since the Book won't be opened for a very long time, thought you'd have a break from your god duties."

"Meaning that you're going to the Miko's world, think of it as a sort of vacation, at least for a couple of weeks," added Genbu.

"Besides, it gives you the chance to be with your precious Miko," finished Seryiuu, grinning evilly. "And maybe you could, *ahem*, have some *private* time with her...if you know what I mean,"

The god of Koutou added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Seryiuu!" exclaimed Suzaku, blushing wildly as all three gods, and even Taisukiin, laughed heartily.

After a while, Taisukiin turned serious and asked, "So, do you want to go or not?"

"Bit of in a hurry, are you Taisukiin?" stated Byakko, the politest of the three gods (excluding Suzaku).

Taisukiin nodded her head. "Of course, I can't leave the mountain in the Yang-Yangs' care for too long. It would be disastrous."

"So is it a yes or no?" she asked again, looking down at Suzaku.

The said god was thinking deeply. On one hand, he wanted to be with his miko again and was a little interested with the difference of her world compared to his', on the other hand, he wasn't sure of leaving Konan (AN: I think that what its called…I forgot! *grins sheepishly) to the care of his 'brothers', what if they tried to invade it?

"I don't know…" he started, unsure of himself.

Seryiuu, the most impatient of the four, raised his hands in the heavens, rasped. "Oh for Koutou's sake Suzaku! Say yes already, it's not like we're going to take over your part of the country while you're gone,"

Genbu coughed. "Well, technically, you did try to take over Konan last time." He reminded Seryiuu.

"I was kidding around!" said Seryiuu in his defense. "Besides, it was fun ruffling his feathers around."

"The point is that you shouldn't have tried to take over the whole country," said Byakko. 

Glaring at the Dragon god he added, "Including ours,"

Seryiuu shrugged. "So I made a mistake, alright? I wasn't feeling satisfied with the emperor of Koutou ok? I…"

"I'll go," said Suzaku quietly.

All four turned to look at him, some surprised, others just relieved.

"What did you just say?" asked Genbu, his voice soft.

"I said that I'll go," repeated Suzaku, his voice barely above a whisper yet they all heard it anyway.

"Alright!" yelled Seryiuu and precede to head-locked the poor fire god and gave him a noogey. "Our little Suzaku is finally growing up,"

"But in one condition," added Suzaku, prying his head from Seryiuu's grasp. "I want all of you three to tell either Taisukiin or me of what you're planning to do to Konan beforehand."

"It's a deal!" shouted all three gods.

"Okay then…" said Suzaku. He was starting to regret his choice of going but an imagine of Miaka smiling appeared in his mind and the feeling of regret vanished.

"Well, its decided then," said a relived Taisukiin. She took out her staff and, raising it in the air, spoke out.

**_"Suzaku, Phoenix God of Fire and Love, Protector of Konan, I beseech unto thee the gift of mortality until the time comes when thy return is wisely advised and unto thee I take half of thy's powers for the continuing prosperity of Konan. Powers of fire and love, part into two. Thy one will remove thyself from thy master and come to me and thy other will remain with its rightful master. Now Come!"_**

Both Taisukiin and Suzaku glowed a bright crimson and the Phoenix god felt as if part of his soul was wretched from him while Taisukiin felt empowered as part of Suzaku's powers enveloped themselves inside her.

With new feverish, Taisukiin yelled out.

"Open the portal to the other world and let Suzaku pass!"

A bright light enveloped Suzaku and, with a flash, disappeared along with the fire god.

"Wow…" breathed Seryiuu, Genbu and Byakko as they stared at the smoked floor where their 'brother' was before, eyes wide and jaws opened.

"Remind me never to get on Taisukiin's nerves again," Seryiuu whispered to Genbu.

~ Miaka's World ~

"I'll show Taka, I'll show them all!" yelled a frustrated miko as she paced around her room. "I can be smart, I can be serious and I certainly can control my appetite!"

Unbeknownst to Miaka, a portal opened itself above her and it wasn't until something above crashed into her and knocked her down that she gave a yelp of surprise.

"What the?..." Miaka looked up to see who was on top of her and gasped. Sprawling on top of her was a total bishonen(sp?). Red bangs partly hiding equally red eyes contrasted with the paleness of that toned leaned body and those lips…

'Snap out of it Miaka!' she mentally scolded herself. 'Remember what Taka did to you…"

"I'm so sorry Miss, are you alright?" a deep, rasped voice emitted from those enchanting lips as the young man, perhaps a few years younger than her (AN: Oh Miaka, you don't know how wrong you are hehe.) scrambled to get off the russet-haired girl and helped her up. A small blush on his face.

She took the man's hand and stood up, he wasn't that much taller than her since she had grown taller over the past years. Miaka looked up to thank him and gasped, her amber eyes widened.

"Suzaku?" she asked as she took a long good look at the man. The guy looked a lot like her god except that the wings and the symbol of his godhood were nowhere to be found.

"Miko?" asked Suzaku in surprised. He blushed at the thought that he had almost crushed hi miko to death.

"But how?" asked Miaka.

"Well I…" Suzaku was about to begin when someone knocked on the door.

"Miaka, is everything alright?" a voice asked. "I'm coming in okay?"

Miaka jumped up in alarm. "No Keisuke. Don't!"

Keisuke opened the door and stepped in, as soon as he saw Suzaku, his eyes narrowed dangerously and growled.

"What the hell are you doing in my sister's room?"

~To be continued~

Wai! I'm so evil aren't I? Ohohoho ^0^  How will Konan fare at the mercy of the three other gods and Taisukiin? More importantly; How will Suzaku get himself out of his jam? He can't use his powers that's for sure! ^-^

Anyway, I'm trying to think of a good name for Suzaku (can anyone help me think of a name?), because it's kind of weird that a mother would name her son 'Suzaku' in Miaka's world (I'm not insulting anyone alright? I even called my stuffed tiger 'Byakko' hehehe.) Also, since Tamahone was renamed Taka, why can't Suzaku?

Well I got to go now, I've got to study for my exams (Wahh!). Stayed tuned for the next chapter! Bye! ^-^


	3. Explanations

Yes, I am still alive people. Bet you thought I had abandoned this fic, didn't you? No way! I like this fanfic of mine. I love my Byakko (hugs the very handsome Tiger God).

Byakko: (gasps for breath as his whole face turned blue)

Sapphire: Whoops! (lets go) Sorry Byakko…Hohoho! (grins)

Note: Since my b-day's on Sept. 10, this is my gift to you guys!

Note2: This chapter is dedicated to LinaIX for without her fic 'Longing', I wouldn't have thought of this coupling and to Mysterious Anime Fantom; for always being there to read and review my FY fics. Also, I would like to dedicate this to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock!!!

****

**Replies:**

****

**LinaIX – **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Mysterious Anime Fantom – **Thank you for your never-ending support on all of my FY fics. (blushes) I don't deserve your praises.

Disclaimer: I don't own FY. Wish I did though.

**Crimson Wings of Love**

_Chapter two: Explanations_

--------------------------------------------

Suzaku turned his attention to the blonde-haired man and cocked an eyebrow.

The man was unfamiliar to him. Who was he to his Miko?

The fire god felt an empty feeling in his stomach and he clenched his fists tightly.

He knew that it wasn't his own business yet why did he feel jealous?

Lost in his thoughts; Suzaku didn't noticed that Keisuke had by now, approached him, until the blonde gripped a hand on his shirt and pulled the redhead closer as if to inspect him.

Keisuke was furious and agitated. Where had this guy come from?

The blonde knew that Miaka couldn't have invited the guy in. He himself had just come out of her room.

Keisuke narrowed his blue eyes further.

Plus, the guy's silence was irking him. He couldn't have been a friend of Miaka's; she would've told him that this guy was planning to come over.

Keisuke's blue eyes blazed with silent fury.

He must be a stalker then.

"Listen, if you'd touched my sister even once, I'll beat you up so bad your own mother wouldn't recognize you." Keisuke growled as he glared at the other man who was perhaps the same age as Taka.

Being in over-protective-older-brother mode; Keisuke didn't noticed Miaka slapping her forehead with her hand nor did he noticed the redhead's equally crimson eyes flashing dangerously.

Suzaku was furious at the blonde man. Although the god of Konan knew that older brothers tend to get a bit-protective of their younger female siblings, he was annoyed that the blonde mortal had even thought that he, the God of Fire and Love, would harm his own priestess.

Suzaku frowned. The idea was absurd.

Crimson eyes gazed down at the clenched fist tucking his shirt. Suzaku's eyebrows narrowed and the Phoenix God held out a hand to grasp the blonde mortal's.

"If you could kindly release me, I will be delighted to explain." Suzaku said in between gritted teeth; his voice as cold as the artic winds of his brother, Byakko.

Keisuke narrowed his blue eyes even more. He noted the sarcasm embedded in very word of the other man's sentence and was about to threaten him further when Miaka suddenly cried out frustratingly.

"Oh for goodness' sake, Keisuke. Let him go now! He's Suzaku; one of the Four Gods of the Book."

Suzaku let a smirk passed his lips as he noticed the blonde mortal's – whom Miaka called Keisuke – eyes widened as he let go of the fire god in surprise.

Keisuke stared openly in shock at the smirking Suzaku and gulped silently.

He is in so much deep shit right now.

Watching the scene unfolding before her; Miaka rubbed her temples in irritation.

What an eventful day today has been.

Miaka let out a sigh before she turned to glance at Suzaku and said.

"Suzaku-sama, it would be so much help if you could explain to us why you're here."

Suzaku shifted his crimson eyes to look into Miaka's amber eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------

After Suzaku explained the whole situation to them; minus the whole reason why he was sent in their world in the first place; Miaka was relieved to know that the world inside the Book of the Four Gods was still safe and at peace.

Keisuke, on the other hand, was groaning at himself for his rashness.

He just had to go and insult a god. Gee, isn't life great?

Miaka glanced worriedly at her older brother who had sat on the edge of her bed.

"Keisuke, are you alright?"

Keisuke shook his head. "Ah, ah. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Miaka's innocent face disappeared as a mischievous smile played at her lush lips.

"Perhaps, next time, before you demand answers from someone you admire but haven't seen him in person; you should know first who he actually is."

Keisuke tossed a dark look at the giggling teenaged girl.

"Hahira….Very funny. You're a riot, aren't you?" He said sarcastically.

"I try to be." Miaka replied, light-heartedly.

Suzaku viewed the scene with raised eyebrows.

Who would've thought that his Miko wasn't as innocent and goody-goody as she led other people to think?

Suzaku could barely fight off a smirk as he watched the two with amusement.

When Keisuke refused to retort, Miaka rolled her eyes at her brother's lack of humor and instead turned a critical eye at Suzaku.

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Your choice of clothes won't do in this world, Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled unnoticeably; he had to practically order the russet-haired girl to drop the 'sama' in his name.

"Maybe Keisuke can help you…err, blend in. He has a knack with choosing men's clothes, I hate to admit." Miaka continued.

Hearing that he would get to have another to play 'dress-up' (a.k.a. torture someone endlessly); Keisuke shrugged his shoulders and jumped to his feet.

"Why not?" the blonde muttered as he went to the door and opened it.

Keisuke made a gesture to the door.

"After you, Suzaku-sama." He said sincerely.

Suzaku cocked an eyebrow at the blonde mortal's obvious politeness and Miaka leaned towards him.

"Don't worry, that's his own way of saying he's sorry for misjudging you." She whispered softly.

Suzaku felt a delightful shiver running down his body. His Miko's voice was so soft and soothing; it was one of her physical qualities that made him feel attracted to her. Though he liked Miaka for her golden heart and her loving, self-less personality as well.

Suzaku gave a curt nod to show Miaka that he wasn't that much bothered by Keisuke's misguided anger at him and walked out of the door.

Miaka peeked outside and smiled as she saw her brother and the Fire God heading for the blonde's room.

She let out a giggle as she heard a fragment of the two's conversation.

"You know, Suzaku-sama, you should hide your wings when we go outside." Keisuke was saying.

"Whatever for?" Suzaku asked.

"Because, in our world, people don't usually see other people walking around with wings attached to their backs." Keisuke answered.

"But I'm not a mortal; I'm a god." Suzaku had protested.

"Yes, yes, we know. But these people don't know that you're a god from another realm."

Right then and there; Miaka burst into giggles.

------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Keisuke had paraded Suzaku to his room; Miaka had showered and changed into her clothes. They decided to show Suzaku around since it would seem like he was going to be here for a long while.

Miaka glanced at her watch as she leaned on the couch in the living room.

It had been nearly two hours since Suzaku had appeared and he still wasn't ready. Miaka sighed and took off her sandals as she placed her bare feet up on the couch.

The russet-haired girl examined her choice of clothing one last time. She was wearing simple long jeans that flared at the bottom with crimson red exotic-looking marks at the side of her legs. A dark red off-sleeved top that barely reached the top of her jeans complemented the dark blue material. Her white wide buckle-belt matched the white and blue bandana placed atop her head to push the stray russet locks pulled into a high ponytail away from her face.

The sound of footsteps echoed at Miaka's ears and the teenager sat upright as she put on her red-white sandals; muttering a "Finally" at the same time.

Miaka stood up and turned towards the door of the living room; a remark at the tip of her tongue.

It died away however as she took in the marvelous sight before her.

Suzaku was dressed in slick pants of the deepest black and matched nicely with the black loafers that adorned his feet. A deep red and gold-trimmed collared-shirt accented beautifully with his crimson locks and eyes; a few buttons were let opened, giving a generous view of chiseled muscles that belonged to a well-sculpted body.

Also, from what Miaka could see, Suzaku still had his golden wristbands. Obviously, he didn't want to let go of them. It didn't matter anyway, he still looked damn sexy.

The most amazing thing, however, was the way his hair was styled. His red, semi-spiky hair was still the same; though even the back was spiked up with a little help of gel. Crimson red bangs were left down to frame an alabaster-toned face that seemed to give an unearthly glow. (AN: Think of Chaos in the manga; Ragnarok)

Miaka blushed as soon as she realized what she was doing and closed her gaping mouth.

"Err, umm…You look nice, Suzaku." She commented.

Ha! Nice wasn't even the proper word. Try devastatingly gorgeous, that might be worthy enough.

"Thank you, Miko." replied Suzaku; glad that Miaka didn't seemed to notice the flush on his cheeks that was quickly dissolving.

Miaka seemed to snap out of her dreamland yet her face continued to flush a pale pink.

"Mou! What did I tell you about calling me 'Miko'?" She scolded her god playfully.

Suzaku smiled. "Yes, yes, I know but I can not help it. You are my Miko after all and I can never be grateful enough that you accepted the position."

Miaka blushed prettily; flattered that Suzaku thinks of her so highly.

Keisuke merely rolled his eyes at the sugary-filled scene and resisted the urge to go to the bathroom and check his teeth if he was going to have a toothache from all the fluff and sweetness surrounding him.

But he was happy for his little sister. Suzaku seemed like a really cool kind of guy…err, god and at least Miaka had taken her mind off Taka for the first time since their break-up.

"So have you guys thought of a name yet?" Miaka asked the two.

Keisuke had a sheepish look on his face while Suzaku looked confused.

"Mik…err, Miaka." Suzaku started. "Why can't I just use my real name?"

Miaka shook her head. "I'm not saying that your name is weird Suzaku…it's just that your name isn't very…how shall I say this…usual. Mothers don't often call their children 'Suzaku' nowadays."

Suzaku thought deeply. Truth was, no one had named their babies after the gods even in his own world. They thought that it was too sacred and 'god-like'…whatever the hell that means.

"You're the God of Truth as well, aren't you Suzaku?" Keisuke asked after a few moments of silence.

Suzaku nodded his head.

"How about 'Shinjitsu' then?" Keisuke suggested.

Miaka decided to put in her two cents.

"It's nice but how about we just call him 'Shin' for short?" She commented.

Both siblings turned to look at Suzaku who sweatdropped at the seriousness of their faces.

"Err…Sure why not?"

Miaka smiled while Keisuke grinned.

"Great! Let's start the sight-seeing then." The blonde said enthusiastically.

--------------------------------------

(Meanwhile, in the Great Heavens of the Book of the Four Gods)

Seryiuu snorted as he gazed on with his fellow gods at the scene. Taisukiin was feeling generous enough these days that she even gave the four gods one of her special mirrors that allows them to see and hear everything in the other world.

Currently, the mirror was focused on their lovable brother, Suzaku.

Genbu whistled as he gazed at the clothes the Fire God was wearing.

"I can't believe it! He actually looks good!"

Byakko smiled playfully, uncharacteristic of his usual stoic behavior.

"Don't tell me that you're going gay on me now, Genbu." He said.

Genbu tossed a death glare at the white-haired god of snow and ice.

Byakko merely waved the threat off with a flick of his hand.

"But, you know, he may actually stand a chance with the Miko." He commented; an indescribable gleam in his silver eyes.

Seryiuu smirked as he continued to gaze on.

"Didn't I tell you that it was worth it for Taisukiin to nearly fry us to crisps just to see our dear brother in the Miko's world?"

Both Genbu and Byakko rolled their eyes heavenwards. (AN: That would be impossible since they're already there. Hahaha.)

"Chee, couldn't you have a better way of saying 'I told you so'?" Genbu commented.

"And as I recall, you were the one who said that you would rather kiss the Emperor of Konan's feet then confront Taisukiin?" The green-eyed god of nature commented.

Seryiuu growled. "What's your point? You want to make something out of it, Turtle-boy?"

Genbu flushed an angry red.

"I am not a turtle!"

The Dragon God snorted. "Yeah, you're right. Your animal form looks more like a cross-breed between a turtle and a snake."

Genbu flushed redder as he pulled up his sleeve

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that."

Seryiuu made a rude gesture with his finger.

"Bite me, Turtle-boy."

"That's it!"

Byakko sweatdropped as he took his eyes off the Mirror of Worlds to watched his brothers engaging in a wrestling match; complete with biting and head-bashing.

He sighed but made no move to separate the two. Suzaku was always the one who plays peace-keeper out of the four gods.

"Really, you two are acting like a couple of moronic mortals." The silvery-eyed Tiger God muttered.

****

**_To be continued_**

****

Sapphire: Well, how was it? I really hope that you all liked it. (smiles)

Anyway, please review! Remember, the more you review; the faster I'll update. (My new motto)

**__**

**__**


End file.
